


Suds

by archangelwithashotgun



Series: Tumblr Prompts [32]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bathtubs, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Gabriel is a Little Shit, Hair Washing, Kissing, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 18:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6818440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archangelwithashotgun/pseuds/archangelwithashotgun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: Sabriel and "Having their hair washed by the other."</p>
<p>Sam washes Gabriel's hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suds

It was quiet. A small smile pulled lightly at Gabriel’s lips as he stared blearily up at the glimmering surface of the bath, blinking sluggishly against warm weight of water resting on top of his face. Everything was muffled, the soft rush of water running through his ears, the gentle gurgling of bubbles stemming from his open mouth as he released a breath. Being an archangel carried the perks of not having to hold his breath underwater. Gabriel blew out a slow breath, blinking rapidly against the onslaught of tiny bubbles tickling his face, and he closed his eyes.

A few moments later he heard a faint thud of what sounded like the bathroom door closing, and he opened his eyes. He only had to wait a short second before the blurry figure of Sam suddenly appeared hovering over the bathtub.

A rush of bubbles blew past his lips with a reverence as he released the last of his air, and he sat up in the tub, his head breaking the surface. A crash of sound flooded his ears as the water clapped around his head and against the porcelain walls of the tub. Gabriel took in a breath, his eyes closing on reflex as water streamed heavily down his face and body, his hair plastering tightly against his forehead. He ran his hand up his face to brush back his fringe, blinking water out of his eyes, and he turned toward the hunter.

Sam smiled, sinking down to his knees beside the tub. “Having fun?” he asked, folding his arms over the edge of the tub.

Gabriel smirked, nodding. “Oh, _loads_. Wanna join me? It’d dramatically increase the fun.”

Sam chuckled and shook his head, absently tracing the surface of the water with a finger. “I’ll take a raincheck for now. Some other time,” he promised, leaning over to gently kiss Gabriel’s wet cheek.

Gabriel hummed, his smirk sinking into a soft smile, and he reached over and grabbed the shampoo bottle from the shelf alcove in the wall. He offered it to Sam, raising his brows. “Then make yourself useful, mister.”

Sam rolled his eyes but smiled and grabbed the bottle. He shifted around the tub so he was more or less behind Gabriel and uncapped the bottle. Sam poured a generous amount of shampoo into his palm, placing the bottle down on the floor once done and guiding Gabriel to sit straighter. Rubbing his palms together, Sam gently slid his hands into Gabriel’s hair.

The archangel’s eyes fluttered shut and he released a long, content sigh as his boyfriend lathered up his hair, slick fingers scratching soothingly at his scalp as Sam worked the shampoo in thoroughly. Gabriel’s head bobbed lightly with the movements of Sam’s hands, and Gabriel sighed again as he felt the day’s tension melt away with every stroke of Sam’s fingers.

Once the shampoo was successfully lathered in, Sam cupped a soapy hand on top of Gabriel’s skull, tenderly pushing down. Understanding, Gabriel shifted forward in the tub and laid back, slowly submerging himself in the water once more.

It was still peaceful under the water, even with the added muffled claps of water and gurgling bubbles from Sam’s fingers as he rubbed and stroked through Gabriel’s flowing hair. The bath gradually got cloudy with the soap that was released, and Gabriel’s blurry view of Sam got even murkier.

Once Sam was finished rinsing out his hair, the hunter tapped Gabriel’s scalp twice, and Gabriel was smiling as he emerged once more. Wiping the water from his face, Gabriel grinned and reached an arm out to wrap around Sam’s neck. He gave a rough tug, and the hunter flailed lightly with a small yelp, wet hands raised to his sides. Chuckling, Gabriel pulled Sam closer, joining their lips together.

Sam instantly sunk into the kiss, his hands reaching up to cup Gabriel’s cheeks with a whispering moan. Gabriel exhaled sharply through his nostrils, parting his lips and sliding his tongue into Sam’s mouth, taking his free hand to tangle his fingers into Sam’s hair. Their mouths glided together smoothly, their tongues rubbing and sliding and coiling around the other, and Gabriel gasped lightly, water rippling as he shifted so that he fully faced Sam, not once separating their lips. Sam moaned again, this time loud enough to echo in the large bathroom, and the hunter leaned forward to deepen their kiss.

Which is just what Gabriel was waiting for.

Immediately, Gabriel dropped his hand from Sam’s hair to secure it around Sam’s torso, he separated their mouths, and he yanked the unsuspecting hunter into the tub, clothes and all.

Sam sucked in a large gasp right before he was pulled in shoulder-first, the water crashing and sopping over the edge of the tub and onto the tile floor. The hunter scrambled to get up, resulting in more water dripping onto the floor and the rest of Sam’s body getting pulled into the tub. Gabriel threw his head back and his rambunctious laughter echoed in the bathroom while Sam emerged from the water, sputtering furiously and wiping at his drenched face.

“ _Gabe!_ ” he cried, sweeping a hand to take his soaked hair out of his face. He shifted into a sitting position, his body cramped in the space mostly occupied by the archangel, who was now attempting to restrain his amusement. “Aw crap, my _clothes_ are wet.”

Still trembling from holding back laughter, Gabriel scooted closer to Sam, situating them so that his legs were underneath Sam and Sam was successfully straddling his lap, his boyfriend mock-glaring at him with a wet pout on his face. Grinning, Gabriel couldn’t help but lean in to kiss that pout, tenderly on sucking Sam’s bottom lip before moving away.

“Sure you won’t reconsider that raincheck?” Gabriel purred, fingers peeling the plaid shirt, heavy with water, off of Sam’s abdomen.

Sam responded by flickering water at Gabriel’s face.


End file.
